


My kingdom comes

by Lilymarie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Louis should probably stop being a shithead, M/M, Omega Liam, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Omega Niall Horan, harry can be a dick but it’s not on purpose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilymarie/pseuds/Lilymarie
Summary: Louis didn’t know what to expect when he requested an audience with the pack leader Harry styles. An omega away from home begging for help, how could they turn him away, but is there more to it than what Louis is telling them?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter One

Louis was an anxious mess at the moment, here he was in wolfston, the Styles packs territory. He had requested an audience with the alpha himself and he tried to busy himself while he waited, but the young man across from him was staring emotionless at him. 

The door was opened and in came a young man with long, brown, curly hair and bright green eyes. He was easily the most beautiful person Louis had ever laid eyes on but his head bowed immediately as he entered, this was clearly Harry Styles, the alpha of the pack.

“Speak.” Harry said, eyes dark as he took the newcomer in.

“Yes sir. My name is Louis Tomlinson of the Tomlinson pack. My parents have sent me here to ask for safety and shelter. They fear we may be attacked soon and they do not wish to see me hurt. I want to apologize for just showing up. My parents are very worried sir.” Louis was sweating, and he was sure his knees were going to give out. 

The alpha looked at him for a moment. “You walk into my territory, ask to speak to me, and have the nerve to ask to stay while being a part of another pack? I could never imagine an alpha being so weak as to send their omegas off if war comes. This means your father is a coward. I do not wish to have visitors. Good day.” The alpha turned around and Louis felt tears bubble up. 

“Wait please! I am scared, I do not wish to be taken, I beg of you!” The omega let out soft whimpers, and the alpha turned around. 

“Some would say you are very dumb for trying to change my mind, but I will allow it. Now why should I grant you anything? It is not my fault your parents can not act as leaders. My duty comes to my pack, and my pack alone.” Harry said. His eyes could have been on fire with the way Louis flinched like he was burned. 

“Yes sir.” Louis whispered, bowing his head in respect before slowly making his was to the door, eyes trying desperately to hold in tears. He made it to the door and opened it but before he could there was Harry behind him. 

He sighed and Louis was confused before Harry decided to speak, “I am not cruel. You have one month. One. After that you must return. If you are caught to be doing anything to harm my pack, we will kill you.” Harry said, before walking out of the door. 

The man who was staring at him stood off to the side. “You may follow me to your room for now. It is getting late so you will stay in your room until someone calls you for dinner.” He said. He was definitely an alpha, he had darker skin and brown eyes, he was beautiful no doubt, but Louis could already smell the omega on him. Actually not one, but two. 

Louis nodded at the alpha before following him through the huge mansion. It seemed everyone lived in this house. People bustled around, each set on a certain task as they moved. The halls were large with very tall ceiling and it was defiantly beautiful. He was led to a large door, and when the alpha opened it, he couldn’t believe his eyes. The room was huge with its own bathroom to the right, and a beautiful big bed in the center. It was everything he has never had. He bowed his head to the alpha respectfully before he left and Louis was left alone. He couldn’t help the smile that played on his lips.

He took a deep breathe and walked to the bathroom were a large shower was. He turned the water on and let it get warm while he undressed. The water felt like heaven on the omegas skin, melting away his troubles as he washed himself. It had been such a long day and the omega wanted to be held, but he knew he had to do what he was sent to do, so here he was. He was to find out everything he could about alpha styles, and then he was to report back to his father, who plans on assassinating the man for his people and land. His father was a good man. Louis would swear by it, so when his father commanded him to do this, he did with no questions asked. 

Once he got out of the shower he put on his clothes and sat on the bed, however he didn’t even have a chance to lay down before a knock came to the door. “Dinner will be served in 10 minutes. Zayn will stay here to ensure you find your way.” It was Harry. Before he could answer he heard the alphas steps retreat. Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn’t wait! This is on the shorter side so forgive me but chapters will be longer I promise, thank you guys!


	2. Chapter Two

As Zayn led him through the mansion through a few hallways, and as they got closer he could hear the sounds of cutlery and a lot of people talking. He immediately tensed up and Zayn gave him a strange look before pushing open a set of double doors to a dining area. To put it politely it was fucking huge, huge table spread around, all with tons of people sitting around talking. The scent was overwhelming, and Louis couldn’t help but let out a short whine. 

Zayn led him to a window in the wall and he realized it was like a cafeteria. There was a short dark skinned lady behind the window, she had pretty brown eyes and her hair was pulled in a bun. “What can I get for you? You got your choice of pizza, burgers, or a chicken salad.” The lady had a soft voice and Louis couldn’t help but take a calming breathe. “Pizza please.” He said softly. The lady smiled and handed him a huge plate with 3 slices of pizza, they were huge and Louis knew he would feel horrible for wasting some. 

He wasn’t allowed to eat much at home, his father always commanded him to eat less, said he needed him thin for when he would sell him to an alpha. Louis has been training to be sold for territory since he was found to be an omega, and while some people would be mad, Louis couldn’t. He only disrespected his father one time when he was 14, and he was starved for one week, and put outside for the same week. He wasn’t allowed to go inside at all, chained to a tree for everyone to laugh at. He had never felt so humiliated, so he knew it was not a good idea to do question his father.

There was another bar next to the window filled with chips, snack cakes, and a bunch of other small snacks. He looked through the selection then looked at Zayn, wondering if this was for everyone, more checking if he’d get punished for touching anything. “You can have anything you want. We don’t deprive anyone here.” Louis jumped, he didn’t expect the man to answer, so far he had silently stared. Louis nodded, grabbing a small bag of pretzels. There were two parts of the line left, when Louis walked to the next one he saw it was one for drinks, they had a ton of choices but Louis chose some sweet tea, and walked over to the final part. It was a large freezer with a ton of ice cream cartons, but Louis quickly shook his head at this one. His father would be very angry if he came back fat. Maybe enough to punish him. 

Zayn led him to a long table that was slightly emptier and Louis smiled gratefully. “I won’t be staying, I must go talk to Harry but when dinner is done you may go back to your room. Someone will be there in the morning to escort you to breakfast and show you around.” Zayn said, and Louis nodded at the Alpha before sitting down at the empty side of the table. He put his plate down, his pretzels, and his drink, and looked at the food before taking a small bite of the pizza. It was good and Louis couldn’t help but let out a surprised mumble. He was very hungry. The pizza was amazing, he would have to thank the lady next time he saw her. 

A larger man with a beard gave him a wink and Louis almost shuddered but thankfully a lady cane along, long brown hair and bright blue eyes. “I’m Mary, it’s lovely to meet you.” She didn’t ask before she took a seat and Louis already liked her. “I’m Louis, lovely to meet you as well.” Mary sat her plate down, filled with a burger, some French fries, a brownie, and a cup with what was most likely soda in it. Louis never had soda. His pack was somewhat old fashioned, They didn’t want to have anything in common with humans. “I’m so sorry, may I ask what is in your cup?” He asked Mary, already kicking himself for asking but he was just so curious. 

Mary looked up in surprise before nodding, “of course, it’s just sprite.” She said, but when she noticed one of his lips being pulled in to his teeth, she evaluated “it’s a type of soda, it’s supposed to be kind of like lemon and lime, but it tastes very well. You can have some if you would like?” She offered her cup to him and Louis blushed. “Oh that is alright, thank you though. You are very kind.” Now it was her time to blush. 

They ate in silence the rest of the time, before Mary finished her food she said a quick goodbye, saying she had to go finish something. Great, alone again.

He surveyed his surroundings, he didn’t see the pack alpha anywhere but that was not uncommon. He saw Zayn walking back into the room with two people on his sides. One was blonde and had a cute little figure, he was gorgeous but definitely omega. The next was a taller brunette, he had brown eyes and he was pretty built to be honest. Louis wondered if he was an alpha or also an omega. These two had to be who he smelled on the man. 

The three of them sat down next to Louis and surprised him. “Oh sorry, we just wanted to come an’ say hello.” The blonde one spoke. He was definitely Irish. “M Niall, one of Zayns mates. This is Liam. Shy bugger but he’ll come around.” Niall laughed and Louis looked to see Liam blushing. “Hello, it’s nice to meet you.” Louis said, picking at his pizza. 

“Liam and I will be the one helping you figure out the layout of this house, show you around, help ya, anything ya need really.” Niall said, gesturing towards it all. “Technically you’re the first person to step forward on this land without permission and not get killed. Harry must’ve had a soft spot.” Niall laughed and Zayn immediately gave a warning tap on nialls thigh. “That is our alpha, I do not want to hear you speaking any such nonsense again.” Zayns voice was low and Louis couldn’t help but whimper and put his head down along with the blonde. 

“My apologies Louis, sometimes he is too excited. If you are ready I can escort you back to your room?” Zayn looked down and noticed he had barely eating but he had been there for a good while now. Perhaps just nerves. Louis quickly nodded, and the three of them left for upstairs, Niall making horrible jokes along the way.  
_____________________________________________

Harry was pacing, his chest was tight and the Alpha in him wanted nothing more than to run downstairs. Zayn had been up to talk but it didn’t help the growing anxiety in his chest, so with a sigh he hauled himself to the door and heading to the one place he probably shouldn’t go.  
_____________________________________________

Louis was setting his stuff around, making the room his for now when a knock came to the door. The knock was hard and Louis could feel himself pale. What if they found out and kill him, what if he had done something wrong at dinner? He slowly made his was to the door and opened it slightly, and he thought he might die himself when he saw Alpha Styles at the door. 

“Sir! I am so sorry to keep you waiting!” Louis exclaimed, quickly opening the door completely and then blushing when he realized he was in his nightgown. “I apologize.” He whispered. 

Harry was honestly quite surprised. The boy seem scared, he knew Tomlinson pack, and they didn’t act like this. “It is alright. I was just stopping to see how you enjoyed your first evening.” Harry said, looking down at the omega. 

Louis nodded, “of course! It is lovely sir, the people here are so kind, and the food is amazing! I wanted to thank you for letting me stay a month, I am so sorry about begging, I don’t know what came over me! It will never happen again sir, I pro-“ he was cut off when the alpha all but ran out of the room, door slamming behind him. 

———————————————————

Harry couldn’t take another second, he had to leave before he took the boy right then and there, god he smelled heavenly. He knew he would have to apologize tomorrow for leaving so rudely, but if he knew why, he would understand. Zayn has already made a bet that Louis will be staying longer than a month, and well, Harry is a gambler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really can’t help myself. I’m so sorry if this sucks, I have to write on my phone as my laptop is broken but it’s worth it. I hope you enjoy! If you do please be sure to leave a kudos and comment what you liked! Thank y’all!!!


	3. Chapter Three

Currently re-making this chapter, as I didn’t like this chapter that much, thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it sucks guys but my wrist is so fucked. I can’t even write on paper anymore. Been this way for years. I will post a longer one next time, that’s a promise! I hope you’re all doing well!


End file.
